


On a Dare

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco should be careful what he says to Harry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Draco should be careful what he says to Harry.

Title: On a Dare  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #18: naked man with mistletoe on his back, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Garland.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Draco should be careful what he says to Harry.

  
~

On a Dare

~

Given Harry’s position, Draco couldn’t be blamed for his reaction when Harry began _humming_. “Fuck...” he moaned, fingers clenching for purchase in the bearskin rug.

“‘Naminute,” Harry said, words slurred, and of _course_ they were slurred. Harry’s face was pressed into the crack of his arse, after all.

“Nngh,” Draco managed, and, really, given the circumstances, he thought he was being pretty articulate.

Apparently _too_ articulate. Harry thrust his tongue deep, and Draco’s back arched. “Ahhhh!”

Slickness spread through him and moments later, Draco was full of Harry’s prick. They rocked together, cresting, and within a minute they’d both orgasmed. Lying spent, the dulcet voice of Judy Garland washing over them, Harry resumed humming, fingers playing along Draco’s damp skin. “Love this tune.”

“I love make-up sex,” Draco whispered back. “What were we fighting about again?”

“You wearing nothing but mistletoe and a Santa hat to Hermione’s fancy dress party.”

Draco shrugged. “I wasn’t actually serious.”

“How could I know that?” Harry rose up onto an elbow. “You like to do daring things.”

“Not that daring.” Draco smirked. “I just like getting a rise out of you.”

Harry smiled. “That’s what happens when you dare me to kiss your arse.”

~


End file.
